This invention pertains to mountings and hardware for external rear view mirrors for pickup trucks, vans or similar vehicles on which an extending mount would be desirable. For example, a wide load on the truck or a wide recreational vehicle being towed by a van or truck might indicate the need for such a mount.
Rear view mirrors are customarily required outside both sides of the cab of a vehicle. As provided by the original equipment manufacturers and dealers, these mirrors are mounted at a fixed length from the vehicle to which they are fastened. Adjustment of the mirror head is ordinarily possible angularly both in a horizontal plane and in a vertical plane, but not laterally.
However, in many applications, there are times when loads on a pickup or trailers or the like being pulled by other vehicles may be somewhat wider than the outboard edge of the mirror head. Such loads may cause the restriction or complete obstruction of a rear view.
In such cases, it may be highly desirable, if not absolutely necessary, to move the mirror outwardly so that it extends beyond the load. Attachment devices providing lateral extension have been used, but all of them require auxiliary attachment.
By my invention I provide a replacement mirror head and extension arm which uses the original mirror mount. It is attractive and easy to adjust so that it may be extended in very short time.